My Beloved Junior! Sasuke and Sakura
by BlacknightSkyeye Yue- Hime
Summary: Sakura dalam bahaya karna ancaman dari kelompok Mafia sedangkan Naruto adalah kekasih Sakura ingin membantu dengan mengorban kan hatinya. Sasuke datang dengan seribu cara untuk membuat Sakura kembali tersenyum namun hanya omelan meyakitkan hati yang di dapat. sedangkan Naruko dan Akatsuki sang pahlawan di dalam bayangan juga ikut membantu Sakura. warning : OOC, TYPO (s). SasuSaku
1. Chapter 1

**My Beloved Junior  
by  
Blacknightskyeye Yue –Hime  
pair  
Sakura. Sasuke. Naruto. Akatsuki**

**Happy reading !**

**.**

**.**

**Ting tong ding dong **

" Unggg" seorang gadis berambut merahmuda terbangun dari tidurnya setelah mendengar bunyi lonceng panjang yang menandakan pelajaran hari ini telah usai. Dia tak melihat adanya _sensei_ di kelasnya bahkan teman – temannya pun taka da.

" Hoamm " Sakura – gadis berambut merah muda – menguap merasa kantuk yang mulai menjalar ke pelupuk matanya. Dia sudah tertidur bila taka da yang memanggilnya.

" Sakura – Chan " sakura menoleh pada suara yang memanggil namanya. Seorang gadis manis yang mungkin lebih manis darinya,_' tapi tetap tak lebih cantik darinya'_ – menurut Sakura – .

" Ada apa Naruko –Chan ?"

Naruko seorang gadis manis berambut merah panjang yang selalu di ikat dua di sisi- sisi kepalanya. Dia selalu memakai rok sekolah dua puluh centi meter di atas lutut dan memakai baju penghangat yang terlalu besar untuk badanya yang kecil. Membuatnya tampak manis, imut, unyu (?) , dan sexy di saat bersamaaan. Oh dan jangan lupakan mata _Biru shappire_ besar yang menatap dengan tatapan polos dan seperti anjing yang meminta di beri makan (?). membuat pesona Namikaze Bungsu ini semakin mempesona.

Naruko tertawa pelan dengan punggung tangan yang menutupi mulutnya. Sungguh anggun.

" Sakura –Chan memang manis ya. Lihat lah rambutmu berantakan pasti kau tertidur lagi " Sakura tersipu di bilang manis oleh adik dari kekasihnya. Kata –kata dan nada bicaranya pun sama dengan kekasihnya. Huh. Membuatnya semakin merindukan kepala duren(?) milik kekasihnya.

Sakura tersenyum manja dan memeluk perut Naruko. Menggesekkan wajahnya pada baju penghangat Naruko membuat Naruko menjadi gemas. " Benerin dong Naruko – Chan " Sakura menatap Naruko dengan Puppy Eyes andalannya.

" Kau manja sekali Sakura - Chan pantas Naruto –Nii sangat menyayangi mu "

Sakura merona saat Naruko menyebut kakaknya yang kini ber – kuliah di TOKYO University.

" Nah selesai " Naruko tersenyum ceria namun berubah khawatir saat melihat tatapan sendu Sakura.

" Naruko –Chan apa Naruto sedang sibuk dia tak pernah lagi membalas pesan singkatku hanya menelepon itu pun jarang. Apa kau tau dia sibuk apa, akhir – akhir ini aku kesulitan menghubunginya ?"

" A –hahahaha " Naruko tertawa garing menanggapi pertanyaan sakura. Mata biru besarnya melirik ke segala arah mencoba memberi alasaan yang cukup untuk Sakura. Paling tidak untuk tak bertanya padanya sekarang.

" M –Mungkin Naruto –nii sedang ada ujian " sungguh bila berhadapan dengan mata hijau _Emerrald_ Sakura, Naruko tak dapat berbohong dan nyatanya mata hijau itu menatap biru _shappirenya_ mencoba mencari kebenaran yang ada dan tentu saja nihil karna dia memang sedang berbohong.

" Nah lupakan Naruto Baka itu. Ayo pulang Sakura –Chan."

Sakura menyerah dia akhirnya hanya mengangguk.

_Rindu sekali ____

**.**

**_..._ My beloved Junior _..._**

**.**

" Sampai jumpa Sakura – Chan " Naruko melambai – lambaikan kedua tangan nya kea rah sakura yang tengah tersenyum manis padanya.

Kebiasaan baru Naruko adalah mengantar pulang Sakura semenjak kakak tercintanya Kuliah. Namun sakura selalu menolak bila akan diantar langsung di depan pagar rumahnya. Sakura hanya mau diantar sampai depan pagar Komplek perumahan Haruno.

Mobil Audi R8 milik Naruko mulai meninggalkan Sakura dan melaju dengan cepat di jalanan. Dia tersenyum kecut kala mengingat bagaimana Naruko bisa membohoginya. Bila pun Naruto berkhianat di belakangnya dia tak perlu berbohongkan.

" Kau bersedih kembali bukankah sudah ku larang untuk tidak mengeluarkan air mata itu. Kau sudah jelek jidat lebar tak usah kau menangis lagi. Kau akan bertambah jelek " Suara berat yang masih terdengar agak cempreng khas suara anak –anak remaja itu membangunkan lamunan Sakura.

Disana atau lebih tepatnya di pinggir tembok tinggi menjulang yang merupakan pintu – gerbang – utama memasuki komplek Haruno yang terletak di pingir barat kota Tokyo.

Sosok itu memakai seragam _Tokyo Elementary School_ membawa tas ransel hitam di punggung dan rompi serta baju penghangat yang di bawa di lengan kanannya.

Sosok itu tengah bersandar di tembok dnegan tangan bersedekap di dada dan memandang Sakura dengan tataan tajam.

Sosok itu…

Sakura ingat dia juga yang membuat hari – hari Sakura menjadi berat. Sosok anak kecil yang selalu mengganggunya dengan mengajaknya_

" Ayo pacaran " Sosok tadi mendekati Sakura yang masih terpaku di tempat.

_What The Fuck ?!_

ANAK KECIL TINGKAT SD MENGAJAKNYA **PACARAN**. ?

" Ayo pacaran dan aku tak menerima penolakan "

**MEMAKSANYA PULA **.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Kini sosok itu tepat berada di depan Sakura dengan ujung kepalanya hanya setinggi dada Sakura. Sakura menurunkan pandangannya menatap sosok bcah itu dengan tatapan mengitimidasi.

Bocah yang memiliki tatapan tajam wajah angkuh rambut _raven_ pantat bebek tengah menatap Sakura dengan bola mata besar hitam kelam bagaikan permata _ONYX _. Bocah itu menatap Sakura pun harus mendongkakkan kepalanya.

Sakura memandang ngeri bocah didepannya. Setiap kali bertemu dia bagai melihat setan. **Mungkin lebih dari setan**. Apa kedua orang tuanya tak pernah mengajari anaknya agar bersikap sopan pada orang yang lebih tua.

" Dengar ya bocah. Aku sudah punya pacar dan kau tak berhak mengaturku. Lebih baik kau pulang dan meminta susu pada ibumu. MENGERTI " ceramah sakura dan memberi penekanan di kata terakhir.

" Hn. Putuskan saja pacarmu yang tidak setia itu "

**Ctak**

Putus sudah urat kesabaran Sakura.

" Aku pergi " dengan nada lirih menahan amarah saakura pergi dari hadapan bocah yang kini menatap penuh rindu pada sosok sakura. Tidak elit bukan bila ia harus 'memberi pukulan sayang pada bocah ini'.

" Apa kau sama sekali tak mengingat ku Sakura – ONeeChan. "

**Deg **

suara sendu ini yang selalu menghantuI perasaan Sakura.

' _kau akan terus mengingatku kan Sakura – ONeeChan '_

'_Sakura – ONeeChan jangan lupakan aku'_

' _percayalah aku akan selalu melindungimu Sakura – ONeeChan '_

Ingatan demi ingatan itu terus berputar di kepala Sakura membuatnya berhenti dan memegangi kepalanya yang sakit.

Sosok itu atau Sasuke Uchiha melihat Sakura yang berhenti dengan tatapan penuh harap. Dia sungguh berharap ONeeChan nya kembali pada sosok yang dia kenal dulu.

" Maaf aku tak mengenalmu bocah dan aku tak pernah bertemu dengan mu " ucap Sakura tanpa memandang Sasuke yang menatapnya kaget tak percaya.

Tap tap tap

Langkah – langkah Sakura di penuhi oleh keraguan. Otaknya terus memerintah kakinya untuk berjalan tapi hatinya meronta meminta kembali dan memeluk tubuh kecil itu.

' _Ada apa dengan ku? . Kenapa aku berdebar begitu keras ? '_ inner Sakura.

Namun segera di tepisnya. Sakura benar – benar meninggalkan Sasuke yang di panggilnya bocah.

Beberapa saat kemudian setelah Sakura meninggalkan Sasuke di Gerbang.

Sebuah mobil Chevrolet Corvette Stingray keluaran terbaru berwarna merah menyala berhenti tepat didepan Sasuke.

Seseorang dengan setelan jas hitam dan kemeja dalam berwarna putih tanpa dasi keluar dari dalam mobil. Orang itu membungkuk 90o didepan Sasuke.

" Maaf kan saya terlambat menjemput anda Uchiha - Sama dan saya mohon untuk tidak mengulangi kebiasaan buruk anda yang **menghilang** saat jam pelajaran berlangsung atau **pergi secepat kilat** saat seusai jam pelajaran terakhir tanpa menunggu orang – orang yang akan menjemput anda. Sekali lagi saya mohon maaf Uchiha – Sama " orang itu menegakkan badannya setelah tak mendapati jawaban dari lawan bicaraya.

" Hn… Sekali lagi kau bicaara sopan padaku kau akan ku **jadikan maid** dengan memakai pakaian maid **super seksi** milik bibi Kurenai, Neji. Kau tau kau adalah teman ku bukan pembantuku. Kau itu adalah _"

Sasuke atau Uchiha Sasuke anak bungsu dari pasangan Uchiha Fugaku – pemilik perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang industry dan elektronik – dengan Uchiha Mikoto – pemilik butik yang memenuhi pesanan gaun – gaun pernikahan terbesar ke tiga di Jepang. Sedangkan lawan bicaranya – Hyuuga Neji atau Uchiha Neji – adalah anak angkat dari kakaknya Uchiha Itachi Dan Uchiha Konan.

Tetapi karna neji tau dia bukanlah siapa – siapa di tengah – tengah keluarga uchiha jadi dia membalas kebaikan Mereka dengan menjadi teman pribadi sasuke walau Fugaku dan Itcahi tak mengizinkan tapi apalah yag tidak untuk neji.

" _ Pertama untukku " lanjut Sasuke.

Sasuke berpaling arah menuju mobil meewahnya yang merupakan hadiah ulang tahun dari kakaknya.

Neji tersenyum mendengar jawaban Sasuke. Tentu saja dia senang bukan main ini kali pertama Sasuke mau bicara padanya sejak dua tahun lalu.

" Hoi Neji kau mau dimarahi Tou –San karna terlambat **menjemput** ku " Sasuke berbicara melalui intercom yang terpasang di telinga Neji.

" Baiklah Uchiha – Sama " balas Neji lalu bejalan menuju kemudi mobil yang menurut nya terlalu mewah untuk anak berusia sebelas tahun.

**At Namikaze' S House**

" Naruto Nii – Chan " seorang remaja putri berambut merah panjang yang di ikat dua di sisi –sisi kepala tengah berteriak sambil menenteng tas sekolah. Gadis itu – Naruko – memang baru pulang dari acara **mengantar** kekasih kakak tercintanya yang kini malah asik menggoda seorang wanita dengan pakaian sexy terbilang norak dan sangat kekurangan bahan – menurut Naruko –.

" Naruto… Apa lagi ulah mu sekarang tak bersyukurkah kau mempunyai kekasih manis seperti Sakura. Apa kurangnya dia, Sakura masih ' polos ' tak seperti dia – Naruko menunjuk kasar wanita itu – dia – Sakura – juga termasuk ke dalam keluarga terpandang dan juga pintar. Apa lagi yang kau inginkan " Omelan Naruko tak berhenti sampai disitu dia menoleh pada wanita tadi yang sedang di goda oleh Naruto – Yuki Hana ( OC ).

Naruko menatap Naruto dengan tatapan nyalang. Bisa – bisanya kakaknya berselingkuh dirumah sedangkan kekasihnya tengah memikirkan dirinya.

" Naruto kau tau dia _ "

" DIAM Naruko " teriak Naruto marah. Dia tak peduli bila Naruko menghina Yuki tapi tidak saat ada orangnya di sini.

" Aku akan meninggalkan Sakura " Ucap naruto lirih.

Naruko kaget mendengarnya sedangkan Yuki ttersenyum mendengarnya. Jelas dia tak mempunyai saingan sehabis ini. Oh berterimakasihlah pada ayah mu.

Naruto POV

" Aku akan meninggalkan Sakura " ucap ku.

Sungguh aku tak sama sekal berniat untuk meninggalkan gadis yang sejak tiga tahun lalu sudah mencuri hati ku. Aku hanya ingin sakura yang menyandang title Nyonya Namikaze. Tapi tidak untuk sekarang. Mungkin dengan ini Sakura bisa selamat. Maaf kan aku sakura semoga kau mau menungguku "

End Naruto POV

Naruko POV

" Aku akan meninggalkan Sakura " ucap Naruto membuat amarah ku muncul. Bisa – bisanya dia meninggalkan Sakura hanya untuk seorang Yuki Hana seorang anak dari _

AGGHHHHHHHHHH _ Kau membuat ku marah Naruto.

Aku menatap tajam bola mata biru yang sama dengan warna bola mata ku. Tanpa kata aku melayangkan pukulan terbaikku ke rahang seorang yang menyandang sebagai kakak tercinta dan calon tunangan Sakura itu.

**Buaagh**

Jangan pernah lupakan aku sabuk hitam Karate dan Hapkido tentu pukulan ku bukan pukulan sembarangan apalagi memakai tenaga penuh. Jangan lupakan juga aku murid perempuan terbaik yang mampu mengalahkan tiga murid lelaki sekaligus.

Pukulan itu sama sekali belum selesai.

**Dubb braaakk**

Aku menendang Naruto di perut tepatnya di ulu hati membuat lelaki dua puluh senti meter di atasku jatuh menghantam sofa di belakangnya.

**Bug buaag buaag**

Aku terus menendang dan memukul tubuh Naruto meluapkan amarahku pada lelaki di bawahku.

**Bugh**

**Kretek**

Aku meninju dada kanan Naruto hingga tulang rusuknya berbunyi mungkin retak atau patah. Entahlah siapa yang peduli.

" Brengsek kau Naruto " teriakku masih memukuli wajah kakakku ini. Hingga melupakan Yuki yang sudah menghilang dari ruangan nonton.

**Dug **

Aku meringis kala menerima pukulan telak di tengkukku. Ku tolehkan kepalaku dan mendapati Yuki yang tengah menyeringai. Aku melihat di tangannya membawa tongkat besi lipat. Anak ini sungguh benar – benar membuat ku marah. Dasar kau Yakuza sialan_

**Buaagggg**

Aku melayangkan tendangan berputar memakai tumit kaki ke kepala kirinya membuat Yuki oleng bahkan terlempar dua meter menghantam tv 43 inch.

Tak berapa lama dia bangun dan menyerangku dengan tongkat besi.

**Swing**

Aku melompat kea rah kiri badannya dan menendang pingganggnya. Tiga poin untuk Naruko.

" Aku takkkan melepaskan mu bocah " seru Yuki dia tetap menyerangku dengan tongkat yang panjangnya lima puluh senti meter itu.

" Kita lihat siapa yang bocah kali ini. " jawab ku enteng. Aku mengambil tas dan mengeluarkan tongkat kayu berdiameter lima senti dengan panjang dua puluh senti meter dengan mata pisau tajam di kedua ujung tongkat ku.

Bukan tongkat sebenarnya melainkan senjata andalan ku. Ku olesi dengan cairan yang kuyakini mampu membuat mulut nya bungkam.

" Kau akan menyerang ku dengan senjata mirip pisau bedah. Menyedihkan " koar Yuki aku tak menanggapinya. Melainkan menyerang dengan kepalan yang sudah kusiapkan.

**Dughh**

**Sreat**

Aku menyerangnya di leher dan memberi nya luka di bahu itu memang takkan sakit tapi lihat beberapa saat dia bergerak.

**Bug**

Aku tak menyadari bila tongkat Yuki terarah pada kaki ku.

**Brugg**

Uh… Ini menyakitkan kakiku mati rasa karnanya. Sialan .

Aku berdiri menyiapkan kuda kuda yang kupelajari dari Hinata Nee – mantan pacar kakakku yang kebetulan putri dari pemilik sekaligus pengajar di dojo Hyuuga – pukulan lembut dari klan Hyuuga.

**Slap sreaat **

Yuki jatuh terduduk dengan paha yang sudah kugores.

" Apa yang kau lakukan padaku bocah " teriak Yuki memegangi luka di bahu dan pahanya. Sepertinya dia menyadari luka yang kuberikan. Itulah mengapa kau terlalu meremehkan ku Yakuza.

" kau tak sadar setiap senjata terkecil sekalipun kau tetap harus waspada Yuki –San " kataku mengeluarkan sebotol kecil dari kantung yang tersembunyi di bawah rokku.

" Racun. Sejak kapan ? " gumam Yuki tapi masih bisa terdengar oleh ku

Aku menyeringai.

" Racun special yang bekerja bagai bius. kau hanya takkan bisa menggerakkan tangan dan kaki mu karna racun ku melumpuhkan seluruh syaraf yang menghubungkan sensor penggerak di otak. Tenang saja hanya dua minggu lebih sedikit kau akan bisa menggerakan tangan dan kaki yang sudah ku racuni. Dan oh ya jangan kau dekati kakaku lagi. Yakuza " jelas ku.

End Naruko POV

Naruko pergi dari hadapan Yuki yang kini menatap tajam punggungnya.

" Kalian boleh mengobati kakak ku dan usir keluar perempuan itu aku tak sudi melihatnya. " seru Naruko pada maid yang masih bersembunyi. Mereka takut bila nona muda mereka marah. Terang saja mereka bisa terkena kemarahan Naruko. Dan mereka harus membersihkan kekacauan yang Naruko buat.

Haaaa~hh

Pekerjaaan mereka bertambah lagi.

**Blam**

Terdengar Naruko menutup pintu dengan keras membuat para maid di sekitarnya berjengit.

Tak berapa lama sepuluh orang dengan pakaian hitam dan memakai kacamata hitam masuk dari pintu depan dan berlari menghampiri Yuki. Mereka membawa Yuki keluar meninggalkan Naruto yang masih sadar. Dia melihat semuanya pertarungan singkat adiknya dan kekasihnya oh atau perempuan gila yang terobsesi padanya.

**At Unknow Place**

Di sebuah reruntuhan kota terdapat sebuah bangunan yang masih berdiri kokoh dengan banyak lumut dan tumbuhan merayap mengelilingi bangunan itu. Didalam bangunan terdapat sekitar Sembilan orang yang tengah berkumpul di sebuah meja bundar panjang.

Tampak mereka semua membungkam mulu mereka menjadikan suasana hening sampai sang leader dengan code name Pein atau Rasa sakit mengintrupsi keheningan mereka.

" Kita mendapat pekerjaan lain dari Namikaze yang kali ini sungguh menantang " ucap Pein yang di balas seringai mengerikan anggota nya. AKATSUKI .

" Membunuh semua anggota Yakuza Black Snow "

To be continue

Hai hai minna – san saya membawa fict baru. Semoga kalian suka. Dan untuk fic SORRY akan saya undur jadwal update nya karna saya masih tergila gila membuat fict SasuSaku atau NaruKarin.

Dan untuk Yuki Hana di sini adalah anak seorang pemimpin Yakuza dan Naruko sangat membenci dunia hitam itu sebabnya dia sangat membenci Yuki. Dan untuk Sakura dia gak tau bila Naruko itu sudah tau perselingkuhan Naruto dengan Yuki.

Yossshhh semoga Minna –san suka dengan karya saya.

Jangan lupa isi kotak review agar saya tau pendapat anda dengan fic saya.


	2. Chapter 2

**Enjoy !**

**.**

**.**

_Di sebuah reruntuhan kota terdapat sebuah bangunan yang masih berdiri kokoh dengan banyak lumut dan tumbuhan merayap mengelilingi bangunan itu. Didalam bangunan terdapat sekitar Sembilan orang yang tengah berkumpul di sebuah meja bundar panjang. _

_Tampak mereka semua membungkam mulu mereka menjadikan suasana hening sampai sang leader dengan code name Pein atau Rasa sakit mengintrupsi keheningan mereka. _

" _Kita mendapat pekerjaan lain dari Namikaze yang kali ini sungguh menantang " ucap Pein yang di balas seringai mengerikan anggota nya. AKATSUKI ._

" _Membunuh semua anggota Yakuza Black Snow "_

**My Beloved Junior  
by  
Blacknightskyeye Yue –Hime**

" Bunuh dia " ucap Yuki pada 8 orang berbadan kekar yang memakai setelan serba hitam dan memakai kaca mata hitam lengkap dengan camera pengintai dan laser otomatis kornea mata.

Tanpa menunggu perintah ke dua kalinya mereka – orang – orang yang merupakan anggota _Snow Black_ – berbalik dan berjalan keluar ruang rawat Yuki tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

Yuki Hana memang masih memendam dendam atas kekalahanya beradu _martial art_ dengan bocah kerdil jelek – menurut Yuki – yang mampu mengalahkannya hanya dalam waktu singkat.

" Brengsek "

**Bug**

Yuki memukul tempok samping tempat tidurnya hingga retak dan menjadi lubang tepat di kepalan tangannya. Kaca pun bergemelatuk karna getaranya.

" Kau. Akan. Mati. Akat. Suki. Sialan " makinya.

**Bug**

**Bug **

**Bug**

Yuki terus mengarahkan kepalan tangannya ke tembok hingga warna sebagian tembok di sekitar retakan menjadi merah terkena cipratan dari tangan Yuki yang terluka.

" kau. Akan. –

**Bug**

– Membayar –

**Bug **

– Semua. Ini "

**Duagh **

Kali ini tendangan kaki kanan Yuki membuat kondisi tembok semakin mengenaskan.

Tepat akan tendangan ke duanya akan di layangkan sebuah suara mengintrupsi kegiatan Yuki membuatnya memberi _death glare _terbaiknya. Disana, di samping pintu seorang anak lelaki tengah berdiri tangan kirinya masih memegang knop pintu.

" Hentikan nona kau hanya akan menyakiti dirimu sendiri " nada datar itu kembali mengalun memenuhi ruangan VVPI itu.

" Bukan urusan mu Sai " Yuki mendengus kasar menatap nyalang pada bocah yang berstatus pelayannya.

" Semua yang kau lakukan menjadi urusanku nona Yuki "

" URUSAI " bentak Yuki.

"PERGI "

" Tap – " belum sempat Sai menyanggah ucapan Yuki kembali berteriak keras padanya. Membuat tangan nya bergemetar.

" KAU TAK DENGAR KU BILANG PERGI "

Sai Nampak kaget lalu mengubah ekspresinya kembali. _Poker face _andalannya. Biarlah kali ini dia mengalah kembali.

" Baiklah nona aku akan pergi tapi makanlah sarapan anda " ucap Sai datar. Dia pergi dari ruangan – yang bahkan dia belum masuk sama sekali -.

.

.

Sai menghela nafas kini ia berada di taman rumah sakit 3 lantai di bawah ruang rawat Yuki berada tepat bersebrangan dengan kantin rumah sakit dan apotik di sebelah kiri kantin.

Sai memandang kosong orang – orang yang berlalu lalang. Ada yang berwajah panik, menangis sambil berlari atau hanya duduk – duduk di tempat duduk dekat kantin.

Menjadi pelayan Yuki semenjak Yuki kecil membuat Sai mau tak mau kebal dengan kekeraskepalaan dan ke egoisan Yuki. Namun entah sejak Yuki bertemu dan menjadi terobssesi – mungkin - dengan si bungsu Namikaze – Namikaze Naruto – Sai menjadi sesak dan marah – mungkin – yang terpasti sejak saat itu Sai menjadi mendidih bilamana Yuki menyebut nama Naruto dengan lebih lembut.

Tapi untuk manusia yang di desain menjadi boneka tanpa ekspresi dan perasaan akan kah dia bisa jatuh cinta ?

' _kurasa tidak ' _inner Sai miris.

Apa lagi dengan putri keras kepala Yuki Hana ?

'_sangat tidak mungkin '_

Kini Sai tertunduk lesu.

.

.

**Hari minggu yang cerah dikamar Sakura**

Hari minggu yang cerah hari libur dan bisa tidur seharian. Atau membujuk sahabat untuk di ajak ketaman bermain.

'_**baiklah kita ketaman bermain dan bermain sepuasnya'**_

"Yey "

Seru Sakura dia berlari menuju kamarmandi. Dia merasa senang karna permintaannya kembali di penuhi dengan mudah oleh sahabat baiknya – Naruko – dan juga calon adik iparnya.

Wajah Sakura memerah.

" A-ap-a apaan aku calon a-adik ipar yang berarti N-n-nar-naruto _?

" Kyaaaaa…" -_-

Kita tinggalkan dulu Sakura yang masih asik dengan fantasinya

**Sementara itu di tempat Naruko**

"_**Naruko – chan mau yaya ya yayaya " **_

Bisa di pastikan Naruko gadis di sebrang sana sedang memasang _puppy eyes_ dengan suara manja. Sungguh jika di boleh memiliki suara ini saja. Dia sungguh ingin memilikinya.

" Memang kitamau kemana hmm Sakura – Chan ?"

" _**Taman bermain "**_

Suara lengkingan itu merasuk kedalam telinga Naruko yang tak sempat menjauhkan _smart phone _yang ia pegang. Membuat telinganya berdenging sesaat.

Naruko menghela nafas jika begini dia takkan bisa menolaknya.

" Baiklah kita keteman bermain dan bermain sepuasnya "

" _**Yey "**_

Tut

Tanpa perasaan Sakura mematikan sambungan telponnya. Tapi hal itu sama sekali tak membuat Naruko sedih melainkan tersenyum senang.

Drrt

_Smart phone_ Naruko kembali berdering _' pein's calling'_ tanpa menunggu lama Naruko mengangkat telponnya. Dia yakin aka nada hal penting yang menyangkut orang yang di sukainya.

**Naruko POV**

Yahiko ada apa dia menghubungiku

"Hn "

"_**Haruto kita mendapat job besar jadi semua anggota akan ku kumpulkan dan kita semua akan menyusun strategi. Ku pastikan kau akan datang Haru – chan karna job ini dari seorang Namikaze. Kurasa kau terlalu meremehkan adikmu Haru – chan "**_

Apa maksud Yahiko. Adikku Naruto kah ?

Dari seorang Namikaze j –jangan bilang _

" Apa berkaitan dengan dia ?"

"_**Kau akan terkejut bila mendengar ini, pagi – pagi buta adikmu menghubungiku secara langsung dan aku sudah bertemu dengannya pagi tadi. Kau sangat TEGAS hingga membuat adikmu patah tulang, aku terkesan untukmu Haru –chan "**_

" Aku mengerti sepertinya penampilan ini harus ku rubah sekarang "

" _**oh mungkin aku akan merindukan dadamu yang besar itu Haru – chan "**_

" URUSAI. Tutup mulut mu atau kan ku sumpal dengan _implant_ "

" _**Denngan senang hati. "**_

Naruko mendengus kasar merasa percuma berbicara pada _leader_ mesum macam Yahiko.

"_**Bersiap lah "**_

Tut

Nada serius itu apa benar di Yahiko ?. Dahi Naruko mengerut memikirkannya. Tapi untuk apa dia memikirkan Yahiko sang leader mesum yang terkadang fikirannya tak bisa dia tebak.

Dan sepertinya pekerjaannya bertambah lagi sekarang. Belumlagi dengan harus mengubah tubuhnya kembali.

'_merepotkan sekali'_

**End Naruko Pov**

Naruko menghela nafas berat dan bergerak menuju kamar mandi yang sebelumnya sudah menanggalkan seluruh pakaiannya dan jangan lupakan ada sesuatu yang menggantung diantara kedua pahanya.

Dan kini jati diri yang telah lama terkubur akan kembali muncul ke permukaan.

2 jam kemudian

Seorang lelaki mungil – karna tingginya hanya 156 cm – bersurai merah spike dengan poni menutupi dahi, mata biru lautnya itu tengah memandang jauh kedalam kerumunan orang – orang yang tengah mengantri makanan.

Tak lama kemudian seorang gadis berambut merah muda memakai pakaian _casual_ datang menghampirinya dan membawakan burger pesanannya tadi.

" Sayang Naruko takada " ucap Sakura – gadis bersurai merahmuda – pada sosok lelaki mungil di sampingnya yang tengah memakan berger dalam diam.

" Hn dan aku mnyayangkan itu " respon lelaki mungil itu yang masih memakan burgernya dengan tenang membuat Sakura mau tak mau menjadi jengkel.

" Tapi Haruto – san kenapa kau sangat mirip dengan Naruko yang bahkan tinggi kalian sama hanya sampai telingaku"

Lelaki yang dipanggil Haruto itu sedikit tersinggung dengan ucapan Sakura. _' hanya setinggi telinganya '._ Tapi Sakura tak menanggapi tatapan Haruto yang berubah tajam karna kalimat terakhinya dia malah _mendeath glare_ Haruto mencoba mengitimidasi pria mungil itu siapa tau kan dia berhasil.

Haruto terkekeh melihat tatapan Sakura dia sudah melupakan kalimat Sakura yang merupakan penghinaan baginya.

" Hmm tanyakan saja pada orang tua itu " jawab Haruto sekenanya dia menelan semua burgerya yang tersisa.

Sakura memiringkan kepalanya tanda bingung, Orang tua siapa ? dia menengok kekiri dan kekanan tapi tak kunjung menemukan orang tua yang dia maksud Haruto yang ada hanya remaja dan para orang dewasa serta anak anak yang berada di taman bermain itu.

" Dasar bodoh "

Sakura menoleh kearah Haruto yang dia yakini tadi mengatakan sesuatu tentangnya. Dan semoga dia salah dengar tentang hal bo _

" Selain bodoh kau juga mempunyai jidat yang lebar pantas bodoh "

Oke mungkin ini hal yang lucu karna setelah berjanji berangkat ke taman bermain degan sahabatmu tiba – tiba lelaki mungil nan manis datang kerumahmu mengaku saudara teman mu dan berjalan menuju taman bermain yang hanya beberapa blok dari rumahnya. Dan tiba – tiba lelaki manis nan mungil ini memakinya dengan ucapan bodoh.

**KRETEK**

Jika ini dunia animasi mungkin badan Sakura akan retak dan hancur berkeping – keping sekarang. Namun mengingat ini dunia nyata membuat imajinasinya tentang kartun favoritnya di tv menghilang.

" Kenapa diam kau tengah meresapi perkataan ku yang merupakan fakta besar itu, eh ? jidat lebar. "

" …."

" Kurasa benar dugaan ku kau memang idiot "

**Ctak… jleb**

Kalimat yang meluncur mulus keluar dari pita suara milik lelaki manis coret lelaki menyebalkan di sampingnya telah sukses membuat relung hatinya terasa tertusuk anak panah yang beracun. Setelah mengatainya jidat lebar sekarang idiot apa orang itu tak mempunyai kosa kata yang lebih bagus. Misalnya memuji begitu.

' _apa – apan aku. Apa akuberharap di puji oleh –nya oh god '_

.

Haruto menoleh kearah Sakura yang tengah menundukkan kepalanya. Haruto mengalihkan tatapannya ke bawah burger Sakura masih tersisa setengah. Dan mungkin perkataannya telah membuat gadis manis ini sakit hati.

Tapi mungkin ini terakhir kali dia bisa melihat wajah manis gadis yang disukainya. Sekali saja tanpa Naruto dia boleh kan menganggap Sakura sebagai gadisnya ?

Dia hanya ingin melihat berbagai ekspresi Sakura tanpa senyum yang sangat terpaksakan saat dia menjadi Naruko.

.

Sayangnya fikiran Sakura kini tengah melayang – layang hingga tak menyadari tatapan menyendu milik lelaki manis di sebelahnya. _Oh god_ pasti kini wajahnya semakin memerah mengingat dia mudah sekali untuk di puji. Sakura semakin menundukkan kepalanya supaya wajah merahnya tak terlihat oleh Haruto namun Sakura menunduk disalah artikan oleh Haruto yang mengira bila Sakura menangis karna perkataan kejamnya.

Sungguh dia tak bermaksud untuk membuat sang pujaannya marah apalagi menangis.

" Idiot " _shit_ kenapa kata itu yang keluar dari mulut sialan ini.

Haruto mengguncang pelan bahu Sakura yang membuat wajah Sakura semakin memerah karna jarak mereka yang mendekat.

" Permisi nona "

Suara itu mngintrupsi kegiatan HaruSaku yang kini di selimuti oleh aura canggung. Berbeda dengan Haruto yang canggung karna bersalah Sakura canggung karna dia telah berkhayal yang tidak – tidak.

" Permisi nona apa kau melihat seorang bocah berusia 5 tahun yang tengah berlari tadi dia memakai baju hitam dan celana pendek biru " orang itu menyerahkan sebuah foto pada kedua orang di hadapanya.

Merasa disana hanya ada Sakura yang prempuan dan orang ini bertanya dengan memanggil nona jadi dia bermaksud menjawab. Dia menatap pria dihapannya namun pandangannya tak tertuju kearahnya melainkan kepada orang di sebela_

Orang itu menyodorkan sebuah foto di hadapan Haruto yang masih mematung.

" Apa kau melihatnya nona " Tanya orang itu lagi yang tak menyadari aura berbeda dari dua orang di depannya.

Sakura merasa minder karna cowo di sebelahnya dia dianggap cewe lalu dia.?

Haruto menatap kesal lelaki yang tengah tersenyum padanya sambil menyerahkan foto gadis manis bercepol dua.

Dengan kesal Haruto berdiri yang ternyata tingginya hanya sedada orang itu. _Oh god_ ini pertama kalinya dia merasa sangat di lecehkan.

Dengan kasar Haruto menarik foto itu dan menyuruh lelaki tadi untuk menunduk sedikit. Lelaki itu menuruti nya dan tanpa basa basi Haruto menampar lelaki tersebut hingga foto tadimenempel sempurnanya di pipi putih lelaki tadi yang kini menatap shock pada Haruto yang menatapnya dengan _death glare._

" Aku laki – laki, idiot apa kau tak bisa melihat nya Hah ? " desis Haruto marah.

" Maaf aku tak tahu " lelaki itu membungkukkan badannya berulang kali sebagai tanda maaf. Lalu pergi meninggalkan HaruSaku.

"Ayo pulang. Aku tak mau lebih parah dari ini " Haruto mengajak – menyeret – Sakura untuk pergi dari taman bermain ini.

Biarpun dirinya seorang yang mempunyai _martial arts_ yang luarbiasa tapi dia tetap manusia yang bisa merasa sakit saat di leceh kan seperti tadi. Menganggapnya prempuan pendek manis atau apapun yang berhubungan dengan kata pujian – hinaan baginya – pada prempuan.

" Hehehe jangan dia ambil hati Haruto – san siapa tau dia memang tak sengaja " Sakura mencoba untuk menghibur Haruto yang tersenyum kecut sejak dia keluar dari kawasan taman bermain.

Haruto mendesah kecewa lalu berhenti yang membuat Sakura memandangnya bingung kini mereka sampai di depan rumah Sakura.

" Aku kesini hanya untuk mengatakan bila Naruko akan pindah sementara jagalah Naruto di rumah, sedangkan aku aka nada urusan yang sangat penting."

" a- apa ?"

" Aku takkan mengulangi perkataan ku dua kali. Aku pulang "

Sejujurnya Haruto tak menyukai perpisahannya dengan Sakura tapi ini lah yang terbaik. Sampai di pintu – gerbang – masuk perumahan Haruto di jemput oleh mobil mewah yang terpakir tepat di hadapannya dan membawa tubuhnya pergi menyisiri kota menuju ibu kota lama.

' _Aku janji akan melindungimu Sakura. Aku janji "_

Sementara itu Sakura belum beranjak dari tempat dia berdiri. Dia terkejut Naruko akan pindah bahkan gadis itu tak mengatakan apapun pada nya. Apa Naruko marah ? tapi apa salahnya.

" Dasar jidat lebar kau bersedih kembali sudah ku bilang kau tidak boleh bersedih "

Dahi Sakura berkedut mendengar nada dingin yang terdengar oleh gendang telinganya.

" Mau apa kau bocah ?" Tanya Sakura sabar.

Dia sudah lelah dan akan pergi tidur sebelum bocah itu tiba – tiba masuk kedalam rumahnya.

" Hei apa yang kau lakukan bocah tengik. Kau tak punya sopan santu hah ?" hardik Sakura yang mulai tak bisa mengontrol emosinya.

Namun perkataan Sakura tak di gubris Sasuke dia yang kini tengah duduk di sofa sambil memejam kan matanya dan merenangkan kedua tangannya.

" Jika kau membutuhkan pelukan aku bersedia " ucapnya perhatian.

Sakura langsng menerjang tubuh pendek itu lalu memeluk tubuh itu dengan erat dan menangis disana.

_**Semuanya melindungi mu Sakura Nee Chan **_

**To be continue '~~~~~~**

Hai hai hai… saya bawa chap baru MBJ semoga minna – san suka ?

Keterangan anggota akat suki akan saya jelaskan. Ehem ehem ….

Akatsuki merupakan badan intelejen Negara yang sama sekali tak di ketahui public. Tugasnya membunuh para Yakuza atau Mafia luar yang meresahkan Negara. Di ketua'I oleh Yahiko bercode name Pein dan Haruto barcode name WG

Anggota nya antara lain :

Uzumaki Yahiko, Namikaze Haruto, Fuma Konan, Zetsu, Uzumaki Nagato, Inuzuka Kiba, Kisame, Uchiha Deidara, Akasuna Sasori, Uchiha Obito, Hyuuga Neji, Nara Shikamaru, Hidan, Hyuuga Ten – Ten, Uchiha Itachi, Kakuzu Dan Orochimaru.

Dan ada beberapa anggota lain yang di samarkan. :X

Ne sampai bertemu di chap berikutnya


End file.
